The Beginning of Everything
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: MOVED!/Namun Jika memang ini adl perasaan yang harus ku mengerti, Maka izinkanlah aku untuk memahaminya/pertemuan kemarin adl pertemuan ke-3 yang membuatku jengkel-tapi lihat! dia malah santai begitu? Cih!/KyuMin fic Trans-gender/Chapter Two is UP/mind to RnR
1. Prolog

**Title : The Beginning of Everything**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : KyuMin –Girl!Min-**

**Other Cast : Super Junior's and DBSK's Member**

**Rating : PG-15, T**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : When you said the words, " I Love You. " And at the moment is The Beginning of Everything between you and me.**

**Disclaimer : Their belongs to God and Themselves**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Typo, It makes no sense, Just a fic with an extreme level of Inspiration XP**

**A/N : Special dedicated for 'Sarah Melati P' I hope you like this story. Sorry if this fic is very baaaaaaaad -,- I'll try to make this for you :* Don't Like Don't Read.. 'Press the button 'Back'' If you Don't Like and No Bashing -,-**

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of Everything**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

" **Aku Mencintaimu. "**

Dan di saat itulah awal dari segalanya di antara kita..

Antara kau dan aku..

**.**

**.**

Hei kau tahu?

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi—perlu kau tahu,

**Aku mencintaimu.**

Ya,

Aku mencintaimu dari dahulu hingga sekarang.

Dari awal hingga akhir.

Tahukah kau?

Di saat sikapmu masih begitu dingin dan tak peduli padaku,

Namun aku tahu,

Ada sedikit perhatian dari matamu untuk setiap masalah yang terjadi padaku.

Walau kau tak menunjukkannya,

Walau kau selalu menyembunyikannya,

Walau kau selalu membungkamnya di dalam mulutmu.

Sampai akhirnya kita berteman,

Kita bersahabat,

Sampai akhirnya aku mencintaimu.

Namun kau?

Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu,

Sebatas sahabat kau tahu itu.

Sedikit sakit memang, tapi beginilah semuanya.

Awal pertemuan yang tak di sengaja,

Pertemuan kedua yang mengejutkan,

Pertemuan ketiga yang menjengkelkan,

Pertemuan ke-empat yang membuatmu marah,

Pertemuan ke-50 yang membuat kita dekat,

Pertemuan ke-100 yang membuatmu menjadi sahabatku dan aku menjadi sahabatmu,

Pertemuan ke-1000 di saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku,

Dan pertemuan terakhir saat kau harus pergi meninggalkanku ke kota lain,

Namun aku yakin masih ada pertemuan hari esok yang lebih membahagiakan?

Iya kan?

Itu pasti.

**.**

**.**

Hari kepulanganmu setelah sekian lama menunggu,

Di saat dimana aku akan berjumpa lagi denganmu,

Di saat dimana aku akan melihatmu.

Apakah kau masih sama seperti dahulu?

Memang, tapi banyak yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

" Kyuhyun babo, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? " teriakku padanya yang begitu bodoh, melukai perasaan seorang yeoja yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya, bodoh sekali kan?

" Berisik! " balasnya yang hanya kubalas dengan deathglare andalanku dan dia menunduk, Haha, dasar Kyuhyun babo.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang apalagi?

Bernostalgia-kah?

" untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, eh? " tanyaku, ia hanya memandangku, " mengingat masa lalu. " kemudian jawabnya, lalu terpasang sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang amat sangat aku benci.

**.**

**.**

" **Aku Mencintaimu. "**

Aku terkesiap, apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan?

Ku alihkan pandanganku, dan ia menatapku serius dan—lembut.

Aku menunduk dan—blushing.

Namun dengan cepat ia menarik wajahku agar menatapnya dan—mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirku. Dan dari sanalah awal dari segalanya..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Umu : Huwaaaaaa~ ya begitulah prolog-nya? Apa ada yang tertarik? Ada ada? Hehe :D**

**Aneh ya? Saya merasa kok. Tapi tetap jangan lupa komen-nya yaaaa readers :* Aishiteru :***


	2. The Meeting

**Sebelumnya gue ucapin makasih sama udah review di prolog kemarin, oke gue balas aja ya? ^^**

**Minnie Chagiy4 : Ini udah apdet chingu ^^ makasih review-nya :D**

LittleLiappe : May be.. sebenarnya author mah ya, mau bikin yang mulus-mulus aja.. tapi berhubung otak sadis lagi berfungsi, mau buat yang Angst dulu xD hehe ^^ makasih review-nya :D review lagi yaak? *di lempar panci&*

**.**

**Yak! Inilah chapter One-nya, HAHAHA *ketawa ala Bonamana***

* * *

><p><strong>Title : The Beginning of Everything<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : KyuMin –Girl!Min-**

**Other Cast : Super Junior's and DBSK's Member**

**Rating : PG-15, T**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : When you said the words, "I Love You." And at the moment is The Beginning of Everything between you and me.**

**Disclaimer : Their belongs to God and Themselves ****and This story is mine and the original idea as well..**

**Point of View All this Story : Sungmin**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Typo, It makes no sense, Just a fic with an extreme level of Inspiration XP**

**A/N : Special dedicated for 'Sarah Melati P' I hope you like this story. Sorry if this fic is very baaaaaaaad -,- I'll try to make this for you :* Don't Like Don't Read.. 'Press the button 'Back'' If you Don't Like and No Bashing -,- ****and also NOT PLAGIAT! If anyone still do that, So, I won't never posting the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of Everything**

**.**

**.**

"**Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Maaf!"**

"**Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa! Bukumu."**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter One-**

**.**

**The Meeting**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

.

Huh!

Berisik sekali sih, kenapa aku harus mendapat kelas seberisik ini sih?

Ingin rasanya aku pindah kelas sekarang juga. Hah~

"Lee Sungmin." panggil seseorang sarkastik padaku, aku malas menoleh namun akhirnya ku torehkan kepalaku, dan ku lihat, Park Yoochun, teman satu angkatanku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku menatapnya,

Ia juga menatapku dan—"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" ucapnya dan aku hanya menganga mendengarnya, "Kau menembakku?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku, ku lihat ia mengangguk, "Maaf! Kau ku tolak!" ucapku dan kembali mendengarkan iPod-ku.

Sesekali ku lirik ia yang kini menjauh dari kelasku.

What?

Apa-apaan dia?

Ck! Aku tak mungkin menerimanya kan?

.

.

"Minnie," seseorang memanggilku dan ku torehkan kepalaku, "Hyukie? Ada apa?" tanyaku membalas sapaannya, " kau jadi ke toko buku eh? " tanyanya lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk, ku lihat ia juga menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal, "bukan masalah untukku Hyukie~ lain kali kan bisa, hehe :D" kataku menyakinnya bahwa aku tidak marah.

Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu memelukku sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Bukankah walaupun sudah punya pacar?

Dia bisa sedikit saja meluangkan waktunya untukku?

Haha.. lucu sekali sih hidupku ini.

.

.

Aku berjalan menjauhi gedung bertingkat empat itu, yang disana aku duduk menutut ilmu mengikuti kemauanku. Dan okelah, aku juga cukup menyukai sekolah itu.

Hah..

"Minnie nuna," panggil seseorang, ku torehkah kepalaku dan ku lihat Siwon, adik laki-lakiki. "Nde~ wae geurae, Siwonnie?" tanyaku, ia tersenyum padaku dan menarik tangan seseorang, "Aku—berjanji mengantarkan Kibum dan menemaninya. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengantar atau menjemputmu nanti." Katanya penuh penyesalan,

Aku menatapnya sendu dan mengusap pipinya, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, Siwonnie sayang." Ucapku dan dia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dengan Kibum ya?"

"Ya, hati-hati dan jaga anak gadis orang itu," ucapku dan dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya, aku terkekeh melihat anak itu.

Setidaknya, semenjak Jessica benar-benar pergi dan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya, aku lebih mudah untuk mengenal Siwonnie-ku. Adik laki-laki-ku satu-satunya.

Yah, menjengkelkan sih dia itu kadang-kadang, tapi aku tetap sayang padanya.

.

.

'Sial,' umpatku, kenapa bis-nya harus telat sih? Setidaknya aku hanya punya 30 jam untuk mengerjakkannya tugas yang di berikan sonsaeng sebelum aku kumpulkan hari kamis besok, Aish, sial sekali, umpatku lagi.

Aku terus menunggu bis itu hingga datang, tapi memang benar-benar. Dari suasana yang macet itu saja sudah membuatku muak. Kenapa sih lama-lama Seoul itu seperti Indo**sia saja *plak*

Aku sedikit menggerakkan kepalaku, lalu setelah itu mencondongkan tubuhku, namun aku merasa ada yang menyenggolku(?) tapi aku tak peduli.

Bis itu sudah datang dan aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Oh ayolah, jangan bilang bis ini penuh dan aku harus berdiri? 45 menit menunggu bis yang datang telat itu sudah membuatku lelah, lalu sekarang? Sih sial, batinku.

Dan lihat sekarang? Kenapa cuaca malah mendung sih?

Aku kan tidak bawa payung, menyebalkan. Batinku lagi-lagi berteriak.

.

.

Ting~

Pintu bis terbuka dan aku langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari bis itu.

Aku langsung berlari kecil berusaha menghindari hujan yang sedang melanda.

Aku harap aku masih sempat dan tidak kehilangan waktu terlalu banyak lagi.

Cih! Sial sial sial!

Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalan mencari toko buku yang terdekat karena ternyata aku turun di tempat yang salah.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi sial begini sih?

.

.

"Selamat datang~" sapa seorang karyawati saat aku memasuki toko buku itu, aku hanya sempat membalas senyumannya sekilas namun tipis, yah,penting apa gitu? Ck!

Aku langsung melenggang pergi mencari buku yang aku butuhkan.

Mudah-mudahan masih ada dan aku tidak kehabisan.

Aku berjalan cepat mencari buku di banyak rentetan rak tang berbaris,

Setiap rak, ku teliti..

Aish, ayolah.. dan—"Yes I got it." seruku dan memegang buku itu tapi ada tangan lain yang memegangnya, "Eh? ini punyaku." Ucapku namun orang itu hanya memandangku lalu melepaskan tangannya dari buku itu, "Hn.. baiklah." Lalu pergi,

Aku hanya menatap sosok itu menjauh.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju kasir, dengan sedikit berlalu dan—

BRUK

"Auch!" rintihku bersamaan dengannya, aku bangun terlebih dahulu dan membereskan barang,

"**Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Maaf!"** kataku dan terus membungkuk dengan buku-buku di tanganku, orang itu bangkit dan mengambil bukunya, **"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa! Bukumu."** Dan ia kembali meninggalkanku,

Wajahnya—tampan!

Aish, apa sih yang pikirkan Sungmin.

Bisakah kau lihat dari tampangnya?

Pasti ia lebih muda darimu—em mungkin dia seangkatan dengan adikmu kan?

Yah, aish!

Sudah berhenti memikirkan namja itu!

Masih banyak yang lebih tampan dari dia.

.

.

"Eh, kau tahu tidak? Ada anak baru loh di kelas 1.. Katanya namja, tampan lagi." Ku dengar teman-temanku bersorak menceritakan anak baru itu, "Dan katanya, di sekolahnya yang dulu ia sangat terkenal. Banyak yeoja yang menembaknya namun di tolak," lanjtut mereka dan seketika itu aku langsung menilai manusia itu, dengan kata—Sombong!

"Dia menolak karena dia menghormati gadis-gadis itu,"

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Tapi memang Yeoja-yeoja itu saja yang cengeng, masa nangis sih pas di tolak?"

Ish, kerajinan banget yang sudah di tolak malah nangis?

"Katanya ida belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi ya, katanya dia juga playboy,"

Lah terus mana yang benar sih?

Aneh-aneh aja deh tuh gosip.

"Minnie,"

Eh?

Aku menoleh, "Hyukie, sudah datang?" tanyaku dan ia hanya mengangguk, "Apa seserius itu mendengarkan gosip tentang anak baru, eh?" tanyanya dan membuatku mendelik, aku menatapnya tajam, "Sudah kau temukan bukunya?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk,

Namja tadi malam?

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku.

Ah, membosankan. Tsk!

.

.

"Minnie, udah lihat anak barunya?" tanya Hyukie di depanku dan aku hanya menggeleng, "Katanya cakep loh Minnie," Lanjut Jaejoong yang sedang bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya—Yunho. Aku hanya menatap mereka malas-malasan, "Apa sih, kenapa malah ngomongin anak baru terus?" ucapku kesal,

Mereka semua terkekeh, "Jangan ngambek, Min! kau itu lucu sekali kalau ngambek," ujar Leeteuk dan Heechul unnie kompak, mereka memang selalu membuatku cemberut—hah, lupakan!

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, tolong kau ke kelas X-1 untuk membawa anak baru berkeliling sekolah ini," ucap sonsaeng yang membuatku melongo, "He? Aku sonsaeng?" tanyaku menunjuk diriku sendiri, sonsaengnim hanya mengangguk dan aku meninggalkan kelasku.

Aku menoleh pada teman-temanku yang memberi tatapan, selamat-berjuang-Minnie-sayang.

Dan itu membuatku menatap mereka tajam.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Ku ketuk pintu itu sebelum seseorang mempersilahkan aku masuk, "Ya, ada apa Lee Sungmin?" tanya sonsaeng padaku,

Aku mengangguk dan menjawab, "Park sonsaeng selaku wakil kepala sekolah menuruhku untuk mengantarkan anak baru yang hari ini tiba untuk berkeliling sekolah. Jadi aku meminta izin untuk memenuhi perintah Park sonsaengnim." Ucapku dan membungkuk.

Aku sedikit gugup memasuki kelas adikku, Siwon.

Yah karena aku tahu dari Siwon kalau rata-rata semua siswa di kelasnya menyukaiku.

Oke, bukan GR—tapi kenyataan.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau silahkan berdiri dari dudukmu dan ikuti Sunbae-mu ini." ujar Kim sonsaeng di sambut dengan berdirinya murid baru itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa dia?

Setampan apa sih dia i—

Hah?

Dia? Yang kemarin kan?

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

Aku tampak kaget dan dia pun juga.

Ah, Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku, aku berbalik menatap sonsaeng dan meminta izin lagi, lalu Kim sonsaeng mengangguk dan aku keluar kelas itu bersamaan dengan anak baru itu.

Yah, itu jadi pertemuan keduaku ya?

Mengejutkan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, Tsk!

.

.

Ia berjalan di sampingku, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

Aku mencoba membuka percakapan, "Kau masih kelas satu ya?" tanyaku, menolehkan kepalaku, ia melihatku menautkan alisnya, "Err—soalnya kemarin aku memang berpikir begitu. Habis, sepertinya kau seumuran dengan adikku." Aku rasa ia semakin tak mengerti ucapanku.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya yang kemarin," kataku membungkuk lagi, ku dengar ia tertawa kecil, dan menjawabku, "Sudah lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak lecet sama sekali kan, nuna?" balasnya,

Aku mendelik, "Eh, nuna?" kataku, ia juga menautkan alisnya, "Iya, kenapa? Ah,tidak boleh ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Sun—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." Potongku langsung dan dia hanya tersenyum, Hn.. manis sekali senyumnya. Batinku.

Dan kami kembali menyusuri setiap koridor yang ada sesekali aku menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Pertemuan pertama?**

**Ya, itu tidak di sengaja.**

**Lalu pertemuan kedua?**

**Itu sedikit mengejutkan?**

**Lalu pertemuan bagaimana lagi?**

**Apa ada yang tahu? Bagaimana sih sebenarnya jatuh cinta?**

**Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia terus?**

**Apa ini yang di sebut—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Cinta..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ TBC ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NB : Ya, annyeong. Tadi siang gue udah kirim prolognya kan?<strong>

**Oke, ini gue kasih Chapter 1 nya. Yang udah komen di chapter prolog gue ucapin makasih banget!**

**Dan jangan lupa untuk komen di Chapter ini juga ^^**

**I'm waiting for that!**

**.**

**And REMEMBER—**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT!**

**Bikin karya itu susah! Jangan sekali-kali ngeplagiat atau copy-paste yang udah jelas ngga ada yang di rubah lagi. Ngga profesional banget itu mah!**

**Don't save, copy or anything withouy MY PERMISSION *capslock rusak***

**If anyone still do that, I'm sure—I won't never posting the next Chapter!**

**.**

**Okay? See you in the chapter!**

**I'm waiting your comment :D**

**.**

**I Love U, My Readers**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**Umu Humairo Cho, on Sunday, Mei 15****th****, 2011 at 09:37pm**


	3. That Feeling

**Bales Review ^^**

**.**

**StellaSJ : Ah, benarkah? Mungkin ceritanya memang bakal sedih, tapi aku usahain buat happy ending ^^ Makasih review-nya ya :D**

**YuyaLoveSungmin : Haha XD kasihan dong kalau penasaran! Nah, ini chapter Two-nya sudah apdet ^^**

**Minnie Chagiy4 : Pertemuan terakhir? Ah, lihat saja nanti ^^ makasih ya :D**

**HyukAimimi fishy : Yaph ^^ ini Sungmin POV ^^ Ini udah apdet ^^ Selamat membaca :D**

** LittleLiappe : Hehe :D aku memang sengaja bikin Kyu kayak gitu *plak* yaph, bisa di temukan disini tentang perasaan Sungmin ^^**

** Yugana Ran : Aduh, makasih ya koreksinya ^^ hehe xD soalnya kan aku author abal, jadi banyak Typo deh ^^ Ini udah apdet ^^**

**.**

**Umu : Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review-nyaaaaaaaaa ^^ *di lemparin panci* Sebelumnya maaf kalau banyak Typo(s) *bungkuk-bungkuk mpe nyungsep***

* * *

><p><strong>Title : The Beginning of Everything<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : KyuMin –Girl!Min-**

**Other Cast : Super Junior's and DBSK's Member**

**Rating : PG-15, T**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : When you said the words, "I Love You." And at the moment is The Beginning of Everything between you and me.**

**Disclaimer : Their belongs to God and Themselves ****and This story is mine and the original idea as well..**

**Point of View All this Story : Sungmin *may be.. just look at the Story***

**Warning : Genderswitch, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Typo, It makes nonsense, Just a fic with an extreme level of Inspiration XP**

**A/N : Special dedicated for 'Sarah Melati P' I hope you like this story. Sorry if this fic is very baaaaaaaad -,- I'll try to make this for you :* Don't Like Don't Read.. 'Press the button 'Back'' If you Don't Like and No Bashing -,- ****and also NOT PLAGIAT! If anyone still do that, So, I won't ever posting the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ia berjalan di sampingku, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.<p>

Aku mencoba membuka percakapan, "Kau masih kelas satu ya?" tanyaku, menolehkan kepalaku, ia melihatku menautkan alisnya, "Err—soalnya kemarin aku memang berpikir begitu. Habis, sepertinya kau seumuran dengan adikku." Aku rasa ia semakin tak mengerti ucapanku.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya yang kemarin," kataku membungkuk lagi, ku dengar ia tertawa kecil, dan menjawabku, "Sudah lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak lecet sama sekali kan, nuna?" balasnya,

Aku mendelik, "Eh, nuna?" kataku, ia juga menautkan alisnya, "Iya, kenapa? Ah,tidak boleh ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Sun—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." Potongku langsung dan dia hanya tersenyum, Hn.. manis sekali senyumnya. Batinku.

Dan kami kembali menyusuri setiap koridor yang ada sesekali aku menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama?

Ya, itu tidak di sengaja.

Lalu pertemuan kedua?

Itu sedikit mengejutkan?

Lalu pertemuan bagaimana lagi?

Apa ada yang tahu? Bagaimana sih sebenarnya jatuh cinta?

Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia terus?

Apa ini yang di sebut—

.

.

.

.

.

..Cinta..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of Everything**

**.**

**.**

**Namun Jika memang ini adalah perasaan yang harus ku mengerti,**

**Maka izinkanlah aku untuk memahaminya.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter Two-**

**.**

**That Feeling**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hah..<p>

Perasaan apa ini? kenapa aku terus merasakannya?

"Nuna," seru seseorang membuatku terlonjak kaget, ku torehkan kepalaku dan ku lihat Siwon menghampiriku, "Nde~ ada apa Siwonnie," balasku, ia duduk di sampingku,

Ah tidak—tapi ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahaku, aku mengelus rambutnya lembut, "Ada apa Woonie?" tanyaku padanya, ku lihat ia tetap menutup matanya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya menatapku, "Aku—sangat mencintainya, nuna."

Ku rasa aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud?

Aku menatapnya lembut dan sesekali tetap mengelus rambutnya..

Aku menjawab pernyataannya, "Nuna tahu itu Siwonnie~ kau selalu bilang hal yang sama pada nuna tentang Kibum.. Ya, bagi nuna Kibum juga orang yang baik, jadi nuna setuju kok sama hubungan kalian.. Memang kenapa sih? Kau ragu padanya?" jawab serta tanyaku,

"Aku—hanya takut kehilangan dia nuna, aku benar-benar mencintainya." Ucapnya, aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Kau kan bisa pertahankan dia, Siwonnie sayaang~" kataku mencubit hidungnya,

Ia meringis berusaha melepaskan cubitanku, "Aku tahu itu nuna. Tapi aku takut Jessica ganggu aku lagi," ujarnya cemberut, Aku terkekeh melihatnya, "Eum, Siwonnie nuna mau tanya boleh?" tanyaku, ia mendelik melihatku,

Alisnya bertaut, "Tanya apa nuna?" herannya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku lalu menatapnya lagi, "Ngh~ jatuh cinta itu—seperti apa sih?" tanyaku padanya,

.

1 detik,

2 detik,

Ku lihat ia sedang mencerna pertanyaanku,

3 detik,

4 detik,

Tapi Siwonnie belum menjawabku juga, aduuh..

Aku kok jadi bingung gini..

5 detik,

Dan—

.

"WAHAHAHA—nuna tadi tanya apa?" tanyanya di sela-sela tertawanya, aku cemberut, ia langsung diam, "Hehe.. maaf nuna, maaf.. Keceplosan, hehe.." ucapnya, aku semakin menekuk wajahku.

"Eum, jatuh cinta itu—gimana ya? Aku juga bingin mendeskripsikannya gimana? Yang jelas—nuna nyaman ada di dekat dia, eum terus—jantung nuna berdegup lebih cepat," balasnya, aku menautkan alisku, "Kalau aku terpaku melihat wajahnya dan sikapnya? Itu jatuh cinta? Terus kalau ingat dia terus gimana?"

Siwonnie menatapku, "Kalau saat terpaku melihat wajahnya dia atau sikapnya atau ingat dia terus tapi jantung nuna berdetak—atau wajah nuna memerah—itu baru namanya jatuh cinta.. Kalau tidak—ya mungkin Cuma suka kali lihat wajah atau kelakuannya atau mungkin keingat apapun yang pernah dia lakukan." Jelasnya,

Aku menunduk, Siwonnie bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk di sampingku, "Ooh~ jadi begitu ya? Aku pikir nuna jatuh cinta sama anak ba—eh?" aku buru-buru menutup mulutku, Siwon melotot menatapku, "Hayoo~ anak ba—apa? Hayo hayo, anak baru itu ya? Si Kyuhyun kan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran,

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya, "Ngh~ tidak kok. tadi nuna salah ngomong, hehe.." kataku ngeles, Ish! Kok aku lemah banget sih di hadapan Siwon? Ck!

"Nuna~ aku tahu kau bohong kan?" katanya, aku bangkit dari dudukku, "Nuna mau kema—"

TING TONG~

"Nah, buka sana!" kataku dan berlalu ke dapur. Lalu tak lama aku ke ruang tamu lagi dan ku lihat Siwon sedang duduk bersama Kibum, "Eh, Kibummie~ ternyata kau yang datang :)" kataku tersenyum padanya, ia juga membalas senyumanku, "Annyeong unnie.."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua,

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota Seoul.

Cuaca hari ini memang cerah? Tapi—kenapa aku tidak semangat ya?

Aku berlari menutup halte bis—sebenarnya aku bisa berangkat dengan Siwon. Tapi karena Siwon harus menjemput Kibum dulu, jadi tidak mungkin.

Aku memasang earphone kesayanganku dan terus berlalu, sampai akhirnya mataku menangkap sosok seseorang—tidak!

Itu pasti bukan dia? Ayolah, jangan sampai itu dia.

Aku mempercepat jalanku—lebih tepatnya aku berlari kecil dan langsung duduk di bangku halte yang tersedia. Aku membuka buku pelajaranku, dan aku ingat!

Setidaknya aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang harus di kumpulkan hari ini. karena aku tidak mau di bilang melanggar peraturan.

Hn.. bagaimana dengan hari ini?

Dan kenapa aku harus mengingat anak baru itu lagi?

Cho Kyuhyun?

Kenapa selalu wajahmu yang tertera di setiap apa-apa yang ku kerjakan?

Cih, sial! Sudahlah Sungmin—dia itu Hoobae-mu, okay?

Ah, bis-nya sudah datang..

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor bangunan berlantai empat itu,

Hah.. lagi-lagi pagi hariku yang terusik..

"Sungminnie," panggil seseorang dan aku menoleh.. Lalu ku dapati Teukie unnie di belakangku, "Hn.. Ada apa sih unn? Kok pagi-pagi sudah berisik+ribut sih?" tanyaku,

Teukie unnie hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada mading sekolah, "Rekormu terpecahkan oleh anak baru itu. Biasanya kan kau yang masuk mading sekolah dengan acara penolakan atas pernyataan cinta terbanyak.. Tapi sekarang lihat list anak baru itu, baru masuk kemarin, sudah membuat lebih dari 1 kelas yeoja yang menembaknya di tolak semua, Tsk!" ku dengar Chullie unnie berkomentar, Aku hanya melongo,

Hwats?

Baru kemarin?

Sudah lebih dari 1 kelas?

Kalau dalam 1 kelas semuanya yeoja itu ada sekitar 20 orang? Berarti lebih dari itu?

He? Masa sih anak baru itu segitu terkenalnya?

Tsk! Kasihan dia jadi korban!

"Kau kenapa Minnie," kini gantian Hyukie yang bertanya, aku hanya menggeleng dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Tsk!

Kenapa aku ngerasa sesak begini?

.

.

Aku hanya terus berlari menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah ini,

Aku berlari menuju atas, aku menyusuri tangga dan berbelok..

Tapi aku salah, aku terlalu tak memperhatikan sekitar dan—

"AAAAA~"

BRUK

CUP~

OMO o.O

Aku terdiam, sial? Kok rasanya empuk gini?

Aku berusaha membuka mataku dan membuatku terbelalak.

"Eh, maaf," kataku bangkit dan membungkuk sambil mengusap bibirku,

Kami—berciuman?

Deg..

"Tidak apa-apa nuna," katanya,

Kok dia santai banget sih?

Ngga tahu apa kalau itu ciuman pertamaku?

"Kau santai sekali sih?" kataku padanya, dia menatapku bingung, "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya polos,

Heh? Ngga salah?

"Ish, kau tahu tidak kalau itu ciuman pertamaku?" kataku, dia berlalu meninggalkanku, "Mana ku tahu. Lagian nuna ngga pernah bilang! Dan nuna perlu tahu, itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Ucap cepat dan menghilang.

Aku melongo,

Eh? barusan anak baru itu kan ya yang ngomong?

Kalimatnya kok panjang? Tumben?

Ish, bodo ah!

Dan ya~

Pertemuan ketigaku yang—MENJENGKELKAN! *capslock rusak*

.

.

"Kau kenapa Minnie," tanya Junsu padaku, aku mendelik dan mengindahkannya, dia menatapku jengkel, "Ish, aku kan tanya, Lee Sungminnie~" rajuknya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil,

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku dan membuatku melihat dengan ekor mataku, "Jaejoong, apaan sih?" kataku dan dia langsung duduk di sampingku, "Eh, kau kenapa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan ku dapati semua temanku menatapku menginterogasi—aku menatap mereka sebal!

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawabku singkat dan kembali menyeruput cappucino-ku, dan sekali lagi aku melirik mereka dengan ekor mataku dan bisa ku bayangkan tatapan melotot mereka, namun aku hanya memeletkan lidahku menghindari.

Chullie menatapku jengkel, "Dasar labu sepet." Ejeknya dan membuatku cemberut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TES TES TES**

**Ah, air ini? air yang jatuh dari langit menuju bumi,**

**Hei~ hujan ya?**

**Aku menarik pinggiran sudut bibirku,**

**Hujan yang selalu ku suka.**

**Hujan, aku ingin bertanya padamu,**

**Apakah semua perasaan yang rasa ini cinta?**

**Atau hanya sebuah perasaan suka?**

**Hei Hujan~**

**Kenapa setiap kali melihatnya,**

**Aku ingin sekali merengkuhnya—ke dalam pelukanku.**

**Inikah yang di sebut..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Cinta?..**

**Tapi tidak!**

**Benarkah sekarang wajahku memerah saat mengingatnya?**

**Benarkah sekarang jantungku berdetak saat membayangkan wajahnya,**

**Deg deg deg..**

**Eh? tunggu?**

**Kenapa aku jadi deg degan gini sih saat aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya?**

**He? Jangan-jangan, aku—beneran jatuh cinta lagi?**

**Aish, ani..**

**Lee Sungmin, kau masih bisa memikirkan bagaimana masa depanmu jika menyukai seseorang yang 2 tahun lebih muda darimu kan?**

**Ah ayolah, kau gila jika menyukainya.**

**Namun Jika memang ini adalah perasaan yang harus ku mengerti,**

**Maka izinkanlah aku untuk memahaminya.**

**Dan jantung ini..**

**Aku benar-benar—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Jatuh Cinta..**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Hiyaaaaa~ maaf untuk chapter yang gaje ini?<strong>

**Gimana-gimana? Jelek kan? Membosankan?**

**Pasaran dan bla bla blah..**

**Okay, gue akuin kalau gue kan ngga becus, author abal..**

**Jadi kalau nulis cerita ngga pernah bener, HAHAHA..**

**Makasih yang udah Review, jangan lupa Review lagi di chapter ini!**

**.**

**And REMEMBER—**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT..**

**Don't save, copy or anything without MY PERMISSION, okay?**

**If anyone still do that, I won't ever posting the next Chapter..**

**.**

**Then the last course..**

**Review ya? *plak, bawel amat***

**Okay see you..**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**Umu Humairo Cho, on Monday, May 16****th****, 2011 at 03:06pm**


End file.
